Anniversary Week
by 4mation-is-1derful
Summary: When Elsa tries to skip out on part of Anniversary Week to do her taxes, Anna takes on her sister in a challenge of wits, body, and immaturity. Hilarity ensues. (Elsanna)


**Anniversary Week**

Title: Anniversary Week

Author: 4mation

Type: One-shot

Rating: T

Genre: AU, Romance, Humour, Friendship, Family

Warnings: Incest, fem!Slash, Slightly Mature Content

Pairing: Elsanna

Characters: Elsa, Anna

Summary: When Elsa tries to skip out on part of Anniversary Week to do her taxes, Anna takes on her sister in a challenge of wits, body, and immaturity. Hilarity ensues.

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All names mentioned do not represent the true persons. All brand names do not belong to the author. No copyright laws or personal privacy laws are intended to be infringed.

A/N: So, this is an idea that everyone's been trying out, so I decided to give it a go as well. The premise is simple: Elsa wants to work. Anna wants to play. Hilarity ensues. This gift!fic is partially inspired by yumi michiyo's awesome work 'Bribery, Force, and Other Nefarious Tactics'. The image is from on the tumblr of kate-kane.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><em>6 Days till Anniversary<em>**

"I'm bored."

"…"

"Elsa?"

"Yes, Anna?"

"I'm boooooored."

"I told you that you don't need to be here. If you want, you can go out. Kristoff wanted to see that new Hunger Games movies; why don't you go with him?"

"No!" Anna sat upright abruptly, lurching forward off of the sofa. She glared at her sister, who was sitting at her computer typing diligently. "This is Anniversary Week! You know the deal: no leaving each other's company during Anniversary Week!"

"You know, most people just celebrate the _day_ of their wedding anniversary, not the entire week," Elsa commented dryly as she looked away from the computer screen to punch some numbers into her calculator. She frowned at the result, chewing her lip as she did the mental calculations. "And those are people who actually have friends and family who _know_ that it's their anniversary."

"Kristoff knows," Anna pouted, collapsing back onto the couch. "Olaf and Sven know. There we go: friends and family, right there."

Elsa didn't even look away from her spreadsheet as she replied.

"Look, Anna, I just need this one day to sort out our taxes. We've got so many bills that we still haven't paid, and I don't want to have to go through a month without electricity because we didn't settle our accounts."

"This is _not_ how Anniversary Week is supposed to go," Anna moaned, throwing her arms dramatically in the air. "Day 1 was supposed to be a trip to the ice rink. Day 2 was supposed to be a romantic picnic. Day 3 was-"

"Anna, we can still do all of that," Elsa said patiently. "I only need one day to settle this. Just give up whichever day's activity you want to do the least and reorganise the schedule. Simple."

"But I want to do _all_ of them!" Anna moaned. "I researched this and everything! The best way to build up to Anniversary Day!"

"I'm sure that the formula still works even if you skip out on one day," Elsa quipped.

Anna shot her wife a disgruntled glare.

"You are _so_ unromantic, I sometimes wonder why I even married you."

"_You_ have unrealistically high expectations from a relationship," Elsa drawled in response. She tapped her chin thoughtfully as she frowned at the numbers on her calculator. "In real life, there are adult responsibilities like jobs and taxes that can't be ignored, no matter how much we want to."

"Hey, I have those as well!" Anna protested. She rolled off the sofa and flopped onto the floor, boredom draining the energy from the normally hyperactive ginger. "Just because you're responsible for handling the household taxes doesn't mean that I don't have to deal with my job and income tax and all that stuff as well! I _am_ an adult too, you know, an adult who does _adult_ things."

Elsa completely ignored the implied innuendo in favour of utterly deadpan snark.

"Physically, you're an adult. Mentally, you're still that little girl who loved fairy tales and happy endings."

"Elsa, people _always_ love happy endings. Age has nothing to do with it."

"And fairy tales?"

"Everyone likes a good fairy tale now and then. Who never dreams of finding true love and their perfect soul mate?"

"I don't."

Anna threw a pen at Elsa for that.

"That's because you're a soulless monster who completely ignores the loving attention that your sister lavishes on you because you're too busy _working_."

Only Anna could make a declaration of responsibility sound like an accusation.

"You think too much like a Disney movie," Elsa said airily, ignoring the pen that went whistling past her ear. "A story can only have a happy ending depending on when you stop reading. No one ever talks about the problems of a mermaid trying to explain fish sex to a human, or the fact that a prince marrying a commoner entails a whole bunch of problems, or the fact that in real life no royal would marry a woman locked in a tower, even if she is a princess."

"… Wait, what? That made no sense."

"Come on," Elsa complained, finally turning away from her computer to face her sister, who was still lying on the floor. "Royal marriages were used as contracts, guarantees of mutual benefit deals. Things like money and dowries and military strength would have all been important. Nobody cares if the woman in the tower is a princess unless she's a princess who actually has a royal family that's rich and powerful, especially if you want to marry off your firstborn son. And that's another thing: why are all these princes their parents' only sons? What kind of King wants to place all of his hopes on one heir? That would be like a corporation only having one share to sell! Where are the brothers? The cousins? The bastards? Why does Disney turn a complex era of political scheming and machination into some little girl's fantasy playground?"

"Because as much as every girl wants to be a princess, what she wants more is to know that people will like her for who she are. I mean, did you marry me because you loved me for me, or because of my dowry?"

"We're sisters, Anna. We literally bring the exact same benefits to the table."

"Elsaaa~" Anna whined.

"Of course I married you for you. Why would you even think otherwise?"

"Because you're ignoring Anniversary Week?"

"Ugh," Elsa slapped her hand to her face. "Are we seriously going to talk about this again?"

"Okay, we won't. But I refuse to do anything without you. So, I've rearranged my timetable; I will spend the entirety of today with you right here, in the study!"

Elsa gave Anna a dubious look.

"… You sure you can handle that?"

"Of course!" Anna beamed.

"You were just moaning about being bored."

"But see, this time, I'm going to talk to you," Anna said brightly, pushing herself to her feet. She plopped herself onto the chair opposite Elsa's at her desk. "And I'm going to tell you fairy tales until you give up and come out and play."

Elsa smirked.

"Challenge accepted. I bet that I can outlast anything you throw at me and still finish these bills without a single mistake."

Half an hour later, Anna found herself sitting outside Elsa's study with the door firmly slammed shut behind her.

"I promise we'll celebrate our anniversary, Anna, I really do. But I have to get all this done!"

Rolling her eyes, Anna huffed to herself and grumpily faced the door.

"You promised that the doors would always stay open!"

"You promised to behave like a responsible adult if I let you stay in the study! So stop being childish!"

"_You're_ childish!" Anna shot back, entirely aware that she wasn't winning their daily banter. Again. Grumbling, the redhead made her way downstairs to the kitchen for some chocolate cookies and to plan her battle strategy.

_"I'll get you to come out. You __**will**__ celebrate Anniversary Week with me!"_

**_5 Days till Anniversary_**

Anna's first plan was to simply use negotiation. She was an adult, and so was Elsa. They could discuss this like grown-ups. In preparation, Anna spent most of the morning at her own laptop, typing out a prepared speech which included arguments and counter-arguments and counter-counter-arguments, so that she would be prepared for whatever Elsa could throw at her. Once it was fully printed, Anna snatched up her three, carefully crafted pages, smirking as she reread her words.

_"Oh yeah. This'll totally work."_

As it turned out, though, Anna felt like she was five again as she ended up talking to an utterly unresponsive door for about five minutes before, frustrated, she ended up yelling at her wife for a few hours, culminating in a declaration that the blonde would be relegated to the couch for a month unless she opened the door that instant.

Anna regretted her hastiness when she climbed into bed grumpily that night only to leap out shrieking when it became completely apparent that the entire mattress had been stuffed full with freezing snow. When she heard Elsa laughing from downstairs, Anna knew that this meant war.

**_4 Days till Anniversary_**

At this point, Anna wasn't entirely sure if she was trying to get Elsa out because it was Anniversary Week, or because she didn't want to lose to the gauntlet thrown down by her sister. Still, Anna had made the most of her sleepless night by deciding that if Elsa was going to be immature about this whole thing, then the redhead would fight fire with fire.

Elsa eyed her wife suspiciously at breakfast when she noticed that Anna was unusually cheerful for someone who was inherently competitive.

"Okay, what is it?"

"What's what?" Anna said innocently as she spread honey on her toast.

"You should not be this happy. Not that I don't like when you're happy. It just seems a little suspicious, given how mad you were at me last night."

"All's forgiven in the light of a new day," Anna replied dreamily, blissfully spooning jam into her porridge.

Elsa raised her eyebrow at that.

"I hope you're not planning on trying anything clever. You do realise that if you'd just give me a day without interruptions, then this whole thing could be over within twenty-four hours and we could actually enjoy Anniversary Week, right?"

"Of course I know that, sweet sister. I'd hate for yesterday's pettiness to escalate into something which would ruin our entire week! Trust me, I've entirely given up on forcing you into ignoring your responsibilities. Completely. Without a doubt."

"Okay, then," Elsa said warily. She looked at her own porridge, before setting down her spoon. "Well, if that's the case, then I'm just going to get started right away. Don't want to waste any time, after all."

"Oh? You won't have breakfast?"

Elsa glanced at Anna's far-too-broad grin.

"No, I think I'm fine. Enjoy your breakfast, snowflake."

Elsa leaned down and hugged Anna. Then, whilst Anna relaxed into her embrace, the blonde quickly took a sniff of the younger girl, discussing the move by pressing a kiss to her cheek.

When they separated, Elsa smiled at Anna and left to her study. Anna grinned back, whistling happily as she waited for a few minutes, not touching her meal. Then, after she heard the door to the study click shut, Anna leapt to her feet and raced up the stairs, not wanting to miss the moment her stink bombs went off. She had spent most of the night trying to wire the tricky contraptions just so that the instant Elsa sat down, the trigger hidden beneath the cushion would detonate the stink bombs, flooding the study with an acrid stench which wouldn't clear out for four days at least.

_"Let's see her work in there when the whole thing smells worse than Kristoff after a week without showering. She'll come out, she'll have to!"_

Anna waited for a minute. Then two. Then five. Finally, after ten minutes of hearing nothing through the door other than the _click-clack_ of Elsa's keyboard, Anna lost her patience.

_"What's taking so long?"_ Anna fumed, trying to peer through the keyhole. _"Did the trigger mechanism break? Where is my enormous cloud of stink?!"_

Anna pushed against the door in frustration. To her surprise, it opened, having been unlocked the entire time.

_"What the hell…?"_

Anna's danger sense had just started tingling when the redhead opened the door. As it swung, the hinges caught on a trigger, dumping a balloon filled with a pungent liquid on top of poor Anna's head. On the other side of a clear ice sheet which effectively cut the study in half, Elsa laughed from her desk at her sister's misfortune, the stink bombs safely tucked in a box on the floor next to the blonde.

"Next time, sis, wash your hands cleanly when you handle these things. As you're probably aware, the stink is a bit hard to get rid of. If you didn't know that, well, you will now. Enjoy spending the rest of today in the shower."

Anna didn't respond. She just stared at her wife through the ice which cut her off from the stench which was flooding the ginger's nostrils. Stiffly, she backed out of the study, closing the door behind her.

_"Oh, it is __**so**__ on now."_

**_3 Days till Anniversary_**

After the debacle that was her last attempt at pranking Elsa (and the promised five-hour shower that was required for her to stop smelling like a rotting skunk), Anna opted instead to go for a more passive attempt at coaxing Elsa out of her study. Her earlier aggressiveness had only ended in extreme discomfort for the redhead, so this time Anna was determined to take full advantage of her charm, sophistication and grace to tempt the blonde to come outside.

Hence the younger girl spending most of her morning throwing pebbles at her wife's window.

After three hours of alternating rounds of shouting and projectile-hurling, as well as an entire beachfront's worth of pebbles, Elsa finally popped open her window to glare down at her sister.

"Anna, I told you: the more you distract me, the longer this is going to take! I've already had to recalculate four times because of you!"

"Come on, Elsa! The weather's so nice and sunny! Are you really going to stay in there all day?"

"I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer."

"Look, I just wanted to ask you something!"

With a sigh, Elsa slapped her face into her hand, not wanting to ask but knowing that she didn't really have an option here.

"Fine. What is it?"

Grinning broadly, Anna sprung to one side to reveal her surprise, the fruit of her labours guaranteed to have Elsa running to get outside.

"Do you want to build a scarecrow?"

Meteorologists all over Europe were utterly baffled by the freak mid-summer blizzard that blasted a small Norwegian city for a few minutes before inexplicably disappearing.

**_2 Days till Anniversary_**

Given that the diplomatic approach had failed, Anna had decided to return to force and bullying. Her plans had all been too complex, she concluded, leaving far too much to chance or circumstance. This time, she would take charge. If Elsa wouldn't choose to come out of her study, then Anna would just have to make her.

Even Elsa (obsessive, fervent, hates-leaving-until-work-is-complete Elsa) needed to eat. And since Anna had long since raided the 'secret' stash of snacks that Elsa had cunningly hidden in one of her drawers underneath a stack of documents and blueprints, Elsa would need to go to the kitchen when she got hungry. And that would be when Anna made her move.

Elsa had just closed the fridge door when she felt soft rubber close around her wrist as metal clacked shut. She shot Anna a withering look and shook her hand, the handcuff joining her wrist to Anna's clinking merrily.

"Kinky. But are we seriously going to do it when I'm about to eat lunch? Because I prefer to not have my flavours mixed together."

Anna smiled triumphantly, her left hand joined to Elsa's right by a pair of recreational handcuffs the sisters had bought a few months back for Anna's birthday. The ginger drew herself to her full height, wishing that Elsa wasn't wearing heels. It's hard to look intimidating when the top of your head barely tickles your arrestee's nose.

"Elsa of Arendelle, I declare you under arrest! You are charged with the crimes of neglect, obsessive work ethics, reclusiveness and a refusal to partake in the Anniversary Week celebrations. Put down the salad, and come quietly. Nobody needs to get hurt."

"Oh, for god's sake, are you still going on about this?" Elsa griped, turning away from the fridge and making her way to the table. She found herself abruptly jerked back to face Anna, salad bowl nearly flying out of her hands.

"No! You can't just walk away! Do you have any idea how many times I needed to practice to get that handcuffing right? Can't you at least appreciate the effort I put into this?"

Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Anna, you know I love you and I love everything that you do, but this?" Elsa rattled their joined hands. "This is ridiculous. And that's coming from someone who makes her swimsuit out of ice."

"I'm not letting you ignore Anniversary Week," Anna grumbled, tugging at the handcuffs to pull Elsa closer to her. "I don't care if you think that it's silly to celebrate the whole week and not just one day. You are going to leave your study and we are going to have fun!"

Elsa sighed as Anna tugged her to the door. The younger girl had always been stronger physically, and Elsa knew from experience that she couldn't win a tug-of-war with her sister.

"Do you even have a plan for today, or did you just spend the whole day trying to handcuff branches in a cool way?"

Anna froze mid-tug. She hadn't actually considered the possibility that Elsa would go along with her plan. She'd just thought up until this moment, the moment in which she could finally best the blonde. After that, though…

"Um…"

"I thought so," Elsa said with a sigh. She rattled the handcuffs experimentally. "Well, this is going to be inconvenient for the both of us. How am I going to eat my salad?"

"I could feed you!" Anna piped up, excitement chasing away her momentary gloominess.

"Anna," Elsa said in a warning tone.

"All right, all right, geez. Calm down, Ice Queen." Anna grumbled as she stuffed her right hand into her trouser pockets. "I've got the keys here in my pock-"

The redhead froze as she patted nothing but fabric. She groped around inside her pocket, searching desperately for the keys that had _just_ been there, she was certain of it!

"_Yes?_" Elsa asked testily, already beginning to comprehend their situation. "The keys are in your _where_, exactly?"

"That is an excellent question," Anna chirped with a cheerfulness she certainly didn't feel. "Are you certain that you don't want me to feed you?"

"Oh Anna," Elsa despaired. She pinched the bridge of her nose, fighting off the incoming headache. "Please tell me you didn't lose the keys."

"I didn't lose the keys?" It was more a question than an answer.

That day, Anna found out exactly what it was like to witness a snowstorm being born in extremely close proximity.

**_1 Day till Anniversary_**

Although Elsa had finished settling their bills and taxes ("Despite _some_ interference," the blonde had said with a glare at a meek redhead), she did not come out of her study, nor did she permit Anna to enter. Instead, Anna had woken up to find a note and an Elsa-shaped emptiness where a warm body normally spooned against her.

_'Busy in my study'_, the note declared. _'Do not disturb.'_

Anna's response had been to grumpily tear the notes into shreds and try and leech Elsa's warmth from the blankets, pressing her face into the rapidly cooling blankets, her nose overflowing with Elsa's scent. The younger girl had considered different strategies for that day's 'Get Elsa out of that goddamned room' plan, but given how yesterday's scheme had ended (Anna was still mourning the loss of her favourite pair of handcuffs, which currently sat in the trash can as shattered, icy links), the redhead had, although she was loathe to admit it, given up. Tomorrow would be their anniversary, and all Anna could hope was that she hadn't pissed off her sister too badly over the course of this week.

The worst thing was, Anna hadn't even been all that concerned about missing out on their planned Anniversary Week adventures. It wouldn't have been the first time Anniversary Week had amounted to little more than a normal week, just with extra chocolate. No, the reason Anna had been so invested had been because her competitive streak had been awoken.

Anna hated losing. She absolutely hated it. Elsa did as well (it was a family trait), and although both sisters could be graceful in the face of defeat, the one thing that neither of them could stand was to be on the losing side of a one-sided fight. They loved _competition_, not absolute and crushing defeat. And when Anna had felt that her little contest with Elsa had become a bit too much in the blonde's favour… well, she'd gotten a little childish. And now Elsa was mad at her. A day before their anniversary.

Even though they were spouses, Anna and Elsa were still sisters. And sisters, even the most loving, caring of sisters, still fought. There were stages when you had a fight with your sister. The first stage was that both sides gave each other room as they sulked and licked their wounds. The second stage was that, when one retreated into her room, the other did not follow her in. And the third stage was that, no matter how bad it seemed, no fight was permanent; as soon as one sister gave in and apologised, the other was obligated to accept and apologise in turn, ending with both hugging each other and promising to never fight again.

Currently, they were obviously in a stage two. And since Elsa had retreated to her room first, Anna was obligated to leave her alone. So she did. The redhead went to the door to Elsa's study, knocked, told her sister that she was going out and would be back late, and then got into her car and drove off to meet with Kristoff and accept a box of conciliatory tissues. After crying and confessing and being comforted, Anna then had a day of recovery with her best friend, which almost helped get her mind off the domestic squabble waiting for her at home. Almost.

It was almost midnight when Anna finally returned and tottered into the house. She was dead tired, and she wanted nothing more than to collapse into bed and Elsa's warm embrace. To her disappointment, the bed was still empty. There was no sign of her sister.

Since Elsa's car was still parked in the garage, the blonde had to still be home. Anna didn't need to be a genius to figure out that she was probably still in the study. And although the thought did cross her mind that she should go and greet her wife goodnight (and quite possibly cry against the door as she sobbed and apologised and promised that she wouldn't be pushy again), Anna decided to not risk being overly emotional and instead just fell into bed, her face burrowing into pillows.

The last thought that crossed her mind before the darkness of sleep claimed her was a small comfort voice which whispered that things always looked better in the light of morning.

**_Anniversary Day_**

Anna woke to find her cheek sticky with drool and the taste of hair in her mouth, half-chewed strands still sticking to her tongue. But more importantly, Anna woke to find another note on the bedside table.

_Come to the study when you're ready. I'll be waiting 3_

Anna had to read the note three times through bleary, sleep-crusted eyes before the meaning punched through. Halfway through her fourth reread, Anna was jolted awake as she realised what the note was saying. Without bothering to wash up (or even to try and get her mane of fiery hair under control), Anna sprang out of bed and made a mad dash for the study, slamming into walls, doors and floors as her drowsy limbs flailed like a spastic monkey when she tried to force them to cooperate.

Anna practically kicked open the study door, chest heaving as she panted for breath. Or, she would've kicked the door, if her half-asleep leg hadn't betrayed her. Instead, her foot glanced off the doorknob and Anna smacked open the door with her face.

"Ow," the redhead groaned, rubbing her poor nose as she blinked stars out of her eyes.

"Graceful," a voice quipped. "You should be a figure skater."

"Elsa?" Anna jerked upright, the sound of her sister's voice working better than any alarm clock ever could.

"Right here," Elsa said shyly as she stepped out from behind a curtain. She waved her hand uncertainly. "Hi."

Anna's jaw hit the floor. And then punched through it to reach the ground floor. Elsa was wearing… well, practically nothing. She was dressed only in icy lingerie artfully decorated with snowflakes, with long leggings made from a frosty fabric. Her hair, normally tied back in some form or another, was completely unrestrained, and ran down her shoulders in a golden waterfall of flowing platinum blonde. Anna's eyes roamed over expanses of pale bare skin, her gaze raking over curves she'd seen hundreds of times yet appreciated more with each look.

"Elsa… Wow," Anna said, suddenly extremely self-conscious. She tried to smooth back her mass of ginger hair, and succeeded only in making it even puffier. "Uh, hi."

"Do you like them?" Elsa gestured. Anna followed her movement to see a row of ice sculptures lining the wall of the study.

"Is that…?"

"Yup. I was working on it the whole of yesterday. I guess it's my way of apologising for how this last week's turned out. I know it seems like I wasn't interested, or that I didn't care, but Anna, it's impossible for me to not watch everything you do and fall in love with you all over again. Everything you do, everything about you… I remember it. And that's why I did this. To prove to you that no matter what it looks like, you're always the most important thing in my life."

There were six ice sculptures. Six beautiful, lovingly detailed recreations of the past six days. There was Anna dressed as a princess, sitting atop a tower. There was Anna, flying out of a snow-packed bed. There was Anna, drenched in the remains of a stink bomb. There was Anna, standing proudly next to a scarecrow. There was Anna, handcuffed to a branch. Anna frowned as she looked at the last one. It was Anna, definitely, without a doubt… but it wasn't the Anna from yesterday.

Instead of a tired, teary girl clutching to Kristoff for support, the sculpture of Anna showed a beautiful young woman in a flowing summer dress, freckles dotting her cheeks and her hair tied into two braids. She was smiling, and her face was lit with an inner joy as she gazed at something that Anna couldn't see.

"What's this one?" she asked Elsa.

Her sister shrugged, and Anna took a moment to admire those naked shoulders.

"I didn't see you yesterday, so I just made a sculpture that shows what you normally look like."

"What I normally look like…?" Anna said wonderingly, turning back to the sculpture. _"Is this how Elsa sees me?"_

"So, what do you think?" Elsa smiled.

And just like that, Anna was 18 years old again, flustered and completely unable to formulate an intelligent response as she realised with a jolt that her sister loved her.

"Oh, Elsa, they're amazing! This is so gorgeous and incredible! I can't believe that you'd go through all the trouble to make this, I mean, you have so much work all the time, and I'm just disturbing you all the time, but this is just beautiful! I can't believe that this is what you think of me, I mean, I don't normally look like this! This is so incredible and gorgeous and beautiful, but, I mean, look at me, I'm a mess! My hair's like a bird's nest, my breath probably smells really bad, I'm actually feeling a little gassy, oh my god why did I say that, ugh, I still can't believe you married someone who's this much of a clumsy-"

"Anna, Anna!" Elsa interrupted, stopping the girl's panicked rambling. "Anna, I married you because I love you. And I think of you as beautiful because you are beautiful. You're beautiful all the time. You're beautiful right now. And I'd never want anyone else."

"Oh," Anna said, deflating. She looked at her feet in embarrassment, only to squawk in surprise when Elsa swept her into her arms, hugging her tightly. Anna quickly returned the hug, tightening her arms around Elsa's slim form.

"Well, you're beautifuller!" Anna blurted. She buried her face into Elsa's chest, and smiled at the softness she found there. "Definitely fuller…"

Elsa laughed. It wasn't a tinkling, sweet laugh. It was loud, inelegant, honest, mixed with a little snort that Elsa was usually so embarrassed of.

"Hey, calm down tiger. There's plenty of time for that later. Can't you just enjoy the moment without immediately going into sexual overdrive?"

"Not while you're dressed like that," Anna replied teasingly, but she nevertheless just relaxed into her sister's, her _wife's_ arms, just enjoying the feeling of holding the other woman and being held by her in turn.

"Hey Anna?" Elsa murmured.

"Mmhmm?"

"Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary to you too."

**Fin**

* * *

><p>AN: So, this originally started as a comedy, than dissolved into sappy romance at the end. In all honesty, I kinda feel like I'm getting diabetes, there's way too much sweetness in this. So I apologise for subjecting you all to cheesy fluff when I was aiming for hilarious comedy. Sorry about that!

Still, hope you guys enjoyed! It was definitely fun to write, at least. Leave a review if you have the time! If not, thanks for reading anyways! Catchya later!


End file.
